Systems for storing and retrieving streams of data are known in the art. Such systems have been used for identifying intrusions in a network monitoring system. Such systems, however, do not scale well in distributed environments. The presently disclosed invention addresses that limitation by providing a block storage system and method that is both flexible and efficient, as well as being highly distributable.